liberte_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Liberté Pretty Cure
Liberté Pretty Cure is a derivative work based on the Japanese magical girl anime series Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, created by veroniquemagique. It was initially created in April 2014 and is currently ongoing. The series' themes are Canadian symbols, form changes and romance. Production Liberté Pretty Cure was first conceptualized when veroniquemagique saw the map for where the Phantom Empire of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! was attacking the world and saw that in Canada, the area mostly covered was over the Montreal area. She created Cure Maple, a Canadian International Pretty Cure based on maple leaves and maple syrup, things both Canada and Quebec are known for respectively. Then, Cure Frost was created based on the harsh winter weather that Canada experiences to give Cure Maple a partner in crime. From there, the entire concept of Liberté Pretty Cure expanded into the full-fledged story it has become. Synopsis *Liberté Pretty Cure chapters As Pretty Cure fight the Phantom Empire around the world, Blue, God of the Earth, continues his search worldwide for more young girls to join the international battle. In Montreal, he literally runs into his next recruit - Emily Levesque. Becoming Cure Maple, then dragging her classmate Rosalind Fournier into the mix as Cure Frost, the two girls are determined to protect Montreal, their home, from destruction and despair. Characters Cures *'Emily Levesque' / Cure Maple **Emily is a 15 year old girl living in Montréal, QC. She is energetic, optimistic and always enthusiastic, but can also be fairly stubborn. As a girl who always has a smile on her face, Emily has a heart as gold as the maple syrup she loves dearly. She attends L'École De La Belle Cœur with Rosalind, where she is in the ninth grade, but she also works part time at her parents' confectionery, a business she hopes to take over one day. Emily is also quite the athlete, as she participates in various sports at school and enjoys skating and roller blading. Her standard signature color is red, and she can change into two alternate forms, "Butterscotch Belly Dance" and "Tapioca Tap Dance". She is represented by maple leaves. *'Rosalind Fournier' / Cure Frost **Another 15 year old girl living in Montréal, QC, Rosalind is a much more reserved girl than her partner. She is soft-spoken, sweet and very warm, and also very graceful and elegant. In contrast to Emily, Rosalind is much more artistic, as she participates in painting, dance and music playing. She also attends L'École De La Belle Cœur, in the ninth grade with Emily. She desires to become a famous Innu artist, as her Innu culture is the focus of her art. At school, she is very brilliant, and out of the duo, is the more bilingual girl, being able to speak nearly fluently in English (unlike Emily, who has a deal of trouble). Her standard signature color is blue, and she can change into two alternate forms, "Swing Souffle" and "Lemon Line Dance". She is represented by snowflakes. Allies *'Lucky Ace' **A mysterious masked lady with a theme of card suits who sometimes shows up during or after Cure Maple and Frost's fights. It is unknown where her powers came from, who she is or why she is able to collect PreCards. Since Emily and Rosalind do not have a fairy partner to receive the cards from, Lucky Ace mysteriously appears and gives them their form change cards. She also can throw explosive projectile cards, which she often uses to disappear. *'Blue' **The spiritual being of Earth who endows the heroines with the power of Pretty Cure. Phantom Empire *'Queen Mirage' / Cure Mirage **Queen Mirage is the ruler of the Phantom Empire. She hates love and wants to dispel it from the world. It is revealed in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! that she was once a Pretty Cure herself and was in a relationship with Blue. As a Pretty Cure, her name was Cure Mirage. She is eventually purified by the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *'Chérie' **A Quebecois general of the Phantom Empire. She is a twisted romantic, who idolizes the idea of love, but only in an unhealthy romantic way. When she attacks, her Pire cover the area in black roses, and they wear pink scarves. *'Vorace' **Another Quebecois general of the Phantom Empire. He is a selfish and greedy old man who cares for nothing but money. When he attacks, his Pire cover the area in precious metals (ie. gold, silver) and wear grey scarves. *'Jalousie' **The third Quebecois general of the Phantom Empire. She is a little girl who is immature, selfish and impatient, and one who becomes envious very easily. In her mind, if she can't have something she wants, then it shouldn't exist for anybody to enjoy. When her Pire attack, they cover the area in stuffed animals, and wear green scarves. *'Phantom' **An elite general of the Phantom Empire. He refers to himself as "The Pretty Cure Hunter", and has created the "Pretty Cure Graveyard" where he traps Pretty Cure that he has defeated in battle. *'Pire' **The series' main monsters. They wear sunglasses and scarves, with the color of the scarves depending on which general summoned it. They were created when the general traps the victim within a mirror to turn their happiness energy into sadness. Their name means "worst." They can alter the environment around them also depending on who summoned them. *'Petit pire' **A group of numerous underlings who work for the Phantom Empire. Their names means "small worst". They are much weaker than Pire. The Cures can use their Form Changes to purify Petit pire. They serves as a low rank of the kingdom. Others *'Marie Levesque' **Emily's younger sister. She is a curious little girl who loves her big sister more than anything. She loves spending time with Emily, and is often referred to as "ma poupée" or "my doll" by Emily. *'Anne Levesque' **Emily's mother, a stern and somewhat strict parent who loves her girls very much. She and her husband are the proprietors of Bonbon Levesque. *'Jean-Marc Levesque' **Emily's father, a meek and mild but very caring parent who is always there to do things for his little girls. He is the one who taught Emily how to make candy, a passion they both share. *'Lea Fournier' **Rosalind's mother. She is a very warm and hospitable person, and loves teaching her daughter about her heritage and the history of the world around them. *'Louis Fournier' **Rosalind's father. He is a oil camp worker and, because of it, spends little time at home with Lea and Rosalind. He is very "macho" and hypermasculine, only softening his tough "manly" demeanor for his daughter, whom he loves very much. *'Other Cures:' There are four other Cures who fight in Canada besides Cure Maple and Cure Frost. They are Cure Puffin (Newfoundland), Cure Jade (British Columbia), Cure Twilight and Cure Tundra (Northwest Territories). The six girls don't see each other often, but do help each other out from time to time. Items *'PreChanMirror' **The Cures' transformation item. Its name is short for "Pretty Change Mirror". *'LovePreBrace' **Cure Maple and Cure Frost's main weapon for attacks. *'PreCards' **The season's main collectible items, which the Cures use to transform and change forms. Cure Maple and Cure Frost receive their initial cards from Blue, but receive the form changes from Lucky Ace, but it is unknown how she obtains them. Locations *'Ville-Marie' is a borough located in the city of Montreal and is the setting of the Liberté Pretty Cure. It is currently the main focus of the Phantom Empire's attack in central Canada. *'Blue Sky Kingdom' is the homeland of Cure Princess of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. It was occupied by the Phantom Empire after Hime Shirayuki accidentally opened the box named Axia. After Queen Mirage was purified by the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, the kingdom was restored and all of its people were freed. *'Phantom Empire' (L'empire Fantôme) is an evil kingdom that serves as the main antagonists in Liberté Pretty Cure. Its leader was Queen Mirage. *'Pretty Cure Graveyard' is a location where Phantom collects the Pretty Cures he defeats. After the defeat of the Phantom Empire, the Cures were all freed. *'École de la Belle Cœur' is the school that the Cures attend. *'Cross Mirror Room' is a special room where Blue usually resides and watches what the Cures are doing. There, they can teleport anywhere around the world. Gallery Official Art/Profile logo.png|Official logo of the series cover.png|Official Poster of Liberté Pretty Cure Emmaple.png|Emily Levesque/Cure Maple profile Rofrost.png|Rosalind Fournier/Cure Frost profile villains.png|Phantom Empire generals profile lucky_ace.png|Lucky Ace profile Other Canadian.png|The other Canadian Pretty Cures laronde.png|Emily, Anne and Marie Levesque at La Ronde sisters.png|Emily and Marie in snowy Montreal Art by Others kira-kira-boshi.png|Cure Maple and Cure Frost drawn by Kira-Kira-Boshi frostforms.png|Swing Souffle and Lemon Line Dance drawn by Kira-Kira-Boshi elegant.jpg|Cure Frost drawn by Elegant-Ouran-Heartbeat noctelle.png|Cure Maple and Cure Frost drawn by Noctelle External Links *Cure Maple and Cure Frost Roleplaying Blog *Read Liberté Pretty Cure Video